


Early Morning Suprise

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Does It Even Count If There's No Penetration?, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wakes up with an unfortunate problem and can only hope that Shizuo doesn't notice. Naturally, it doesn't work like that, because this is Shizu-chan we're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Suprise

Waking up, Izaya decided, is much better when you're with someone else. As beastly as Shizu-chan was, he was quite pleasant to cuddle with.  
  
_He's good for other things, too_ , thought Izaya slyly, remembering last night. Of course, now that he remembered sex, Izaya also became aware of his rather sore ass. He winced. He might have to avoid going outside today.  
  
Then Izaya noticed one more nail in his coffin. _Oh. Oh, this is not good..._  Izaya's mouth quirked into a frown as he looked down to make sure he was feeling this right.  
  
Sure enough, the proof was there. Izaya had woken up to morning wood. "Shit..." Izaya hissed. Shizu-chan was notoriously cuddly in the morning, especially the morning after. This was bad for two reasons: He was unlikely to let Izaya get up and deal with his issue, and he was going to make it worse.  
  
Izaya slowly turned his head. Shizu-chan was curled against him, having fallen asleep while spooning. Izaya was glad to see the beast was fast asleep - one mercy, because Izaya had no idea what he'd do if Shizu-chan woke up and saw Izaya's predicament. He'd probably laugh.  
  
Izaya really didn't want that. He _hated_  it when the beast made fun of him.  
  
_So I guess,_ Izaya thought grimly, _there's only one thing I can do. Fuck._  
  
Moving slowly, Izaya trailed his hand towards his erection. He shuddered with anticipation, even before his hand reached it. _Damn, it's bad today_. Izaya mused. Then, taking a deep breath, he got to work.  
  
Jerking off quietly is difficult. Jerking off while your boyfriend is lying flush against you, and trying not to wake him up, is torture.  
  
_Shit, Shizu-chan would kill me if he knew what I was doing..._  Izaya thought hazily, trying to keep his gasps contained. _This isn't doing anything,_  Izaya realized. He'd been trying not to think about anything, and just do what his body needed, but clearly that wasn't working.  
  
Unbidden, the warmth of Shizuo's body came to mind. Izaya bit his lip. As bad as it already was, Shizu-chan's anger would be multiplied by twenty if he awoke to Izaya moaning his name.  
  
...The thought only made his mind ~~un~~ helpfully bring up more material for Izaya to work with. A mental image of Shizuo, sweating and panting in the darkness of his room, from late last night. The look in the beast's eyes when he'd convinced Izaya to take off the rest of his clothes.  
  
_The way he called your name,_  a voice whispered viciously in Izaya's mind. Izaya choked down an aroused hum and stroked his length faster.  
  
The warmth in Izaya's crotch was burning. Izaya shuddered again, this time in pleasure, and before he realized it, he'd made a mistake.  
  
He moaned.  
  
It was a single "S-shizu-chan...", but Izaya knew he'd fucked up. The beast had amazing hearing. Despite his body's protests, Izaya slowed his motions to a stop, still keeping his hand curled around himself.  
  
Izaya's heart thudded in his chest and his still-prominent erection twitched in annoyance. He listened very carefully. After a minute, Izaya breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Then Izaya grinned. _Looks like he didn't wake up after a-_  
  
A sudden new pressure on his thigh caused Izaya's elation to stop abruptly. _Shit shit shit shit..._  He thought desperately.  
  
Before he could react, Izaya heard a growl from behind him. "What're you doing so early in the morning, Iiizaayaa-kuun?" Shizuo smirked wolfishly against Izaya's neck.  
  
Izaya fought to keep a flush from his face. "Why, what do you mean, Shizu-chan?" He asked innocently. Shizuo chuckled.  
  
"I thought you were as tired as me from last night, but imagine my surprise when I was woken up to you shuddering and moaning in my arms...? Not only that, but I'm pretty sure I heard my name, hmm, Iiizaayaa-kuun?"  
  
"Tch. You must be imagining things, Shizu-chan. For what reason would _you_  excite me?" Izaya lied. He could feel the cursed blush creeping across his face and neck. Shizuo was silent for a moment. Then, in a puff of air Izaya felt go straight to his dick, Shizuo breathed an "is that so..." onto the informants shoulders.  
  
Moving with a slow purpose, Shizuo's hand crept up Izaya's leg, to the place his thighs met his hips. Izaya stayed as still as he could, though his breathing started to quicken.  
  
"So you're saying, you don't feel aaanything when I do... this...?" Shizuo whispered. The beast's hand slid over the base of Izaya's member. Much to Izaya's embarrassment, the informant's breath caught. Shizuo felt it and smirked.  
  
"Or maybe, you mean... this doesn't affect you...?"  
  
The treacherous hand stroked along the underside of Izaya's cock, cruelly missing his head.  
  
_I can't take much more of this..._ Izaya thought grimly. _As much as I hate it, I think I might have to give in...!_ But Izaya balked at the thought. Then an idea hit him. _This is the only thing I can do to score any victory. Shizu-chan, unfortunately, is controlling the situation._  A traitorous part of his mind wondered if that wasn't so bad.  
  
Twisting his head, Izaya made sudden eye contact with his beast. Shizu-chan obviously thought he had won, and was a little surprised when Izaya turned to face him.  
  
"You're right, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered slyly, "in fact, I want nothing more right now then for you to use your hand to give me primitive release - since that's the best a protozoan like you can do."  
  
Shizuo was many things. Able to handle full-force dirty talk, he was not. Izaya watched as a grin spread across Shizuo's face, and lust pool in his eyes. The beast disregarded the flea's insult, choosing instead to grab Izaya's waist and flip the two into an easier position for him.  
  
Izaya gasped at the abrupt change. Shizuo had completely twisted them around, and Izaya found himself lying on his back with the blond crouched over him, smirking.  
  
_This is really not how I planned my morning to go_ , Izaya mused. Then Shizu-chan began to slowly move down and Izaya could hardly think anything.  
  
"Well then, Izaya-kuuun, I'm afraid I can't give you the happiness of thinking you can control me. But since you asked me so nicely, maybe we can compromise..."  
  
Slowly, painfully slowly, Shizuo moved his head until his mouth ghosted over Izaya's ( _still_ present) hard on. Then Shizuo _stopped_.  
  
"What're you-" Izaya began. He shut himself up. Shizuo raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
  
"You aren't being very vocal, Iiizaayaa..."  
  
Izaya stubbornly refused to give in. "Just get on with it, beast." He said unhappily.  
  
Shizuo tsked. "That wasn't very nice. I'm changing my conditions. If you want me to- to blow you, I'm going to need to hear you beg for it."  
  
Izaya gaped at his boyfriend. "What the hell?! No!"  
  
Shizuo sighed sadly. "Then nevermind, I guess." With this, the blond had the _nerve_  to push himself off the bed! Izaya laid - suddenly feeling very exposed - and watched in shock as Shizuo made to leave the room.  
  
Izaya felt a battle take place inside him. Unfortunately, at the moment, arousal won over pride.  
  
"Wait- Shizu-chan, stop right there!" Izaya hissed. Shizuo stopped and turned back around. Izaya knew what he had to do.  
  
"P... please come back." Izaya grimaced.  
  
"You're going to have to do better then that."  
  
Izaya ground his teeth together and swallowed his shame.  
  
"Please come back and b-blow me, S-shizu-chan." Izaya stuttered out, thoroughly embarrassed. He refused to met Shizuo's eyes.  
  
Izaya felt the bed creak and Shizuo say back down. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it...?" Izaya simply stuck out his tongue.  
  
Then, without any more foreplay, Shizu-chan's mouth was on him. Izaya gave up trying to hide his moans as his boyfriends lips moved sinfully over Izaya's dick.  
  
A shamefully short time later, Izaya felt it. "Shi-shizu-chan, be careful, I'm--" was all Izaya managed before he came. Shizuo barely noticed, swallowing on reflex and continuing to suck through Izaya's orgasm. Eventually, the pleasure was too much for Izaya's (thankfully now sated) dick and Izaya pushed weakly at Shizu-chan's forehead.  
  
Shizuo grudgingly took his mouth of Izaya with a _pop_. Izaya panted and glared at Shizu-chan, who wiped a hand across his lips.  
  
Izaya muttered something about "stupid protozoan", but Shizuo didn't care. He'd won that battle. Yawning, Shizuo crawled back into bed next to the informant, who _tch_ ed but made room anyway. As Shizu-chan wrapped his arms around the smaller man and felt himself wanting to slowly drift back to sleep, he whispered one last thing to Izaya.  
  
"Next time, you should wake me up, instead of trying to deal with it yourself. Much less hassle that way..."  
  
And Izaya realized, quite suddenly, how far gone he was for his stupid beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, you aren't supposed to end PWP with fluff? *nervous laughter*  
> Comments appreciated! (A little critique is fine, too, especially since this is my first smut)


End file.
